


The Hidey Hole (or How to Keep Cool When the AC is on the Fritz)

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e01 See No Evil, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Weather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air conditioning is out again at the Navy Yard, and unfortunately for Gibbs, the MCRT does not catch a case. People are half naked and it is hot and steamy indoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidey Hole (or How to Keep Cool When the AC is on the Fritz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_rah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend hazel_rah. Happy birthday hon! I'm so sorry the story is late, but it's at least still August so I am not too terribly tardy! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> The prompt:  
> DC is going through a heatwave and the AC is broken at NCIS. Everyone is sweaty and mussed up. An office (or something) that isn't all glass makes a perfect place to cool off. Maybe with some ice.
> 
> Slight spoilers for s02e01: See No Evil.

It was one of those days where despite all the loud complaints and whines for a case, none dropped in their laps. Instead, they were confined to the Navy Yard, ironically working cold cases during the heatwave that was plaguing DC. Gibbs didn’t even have any more paperwork that he could make Tony do to keep him quiet – they were up to date on everything and Tony had even completed requisition forms for the next two months.

And the problem wasn’t the lack of a case, or the working on cold cases. They’d had a busy month and the respite wasn’t unwelcome. The problem was that the air conditioning was on the fritz again.

Which meant that it was too hot to remain fully dressed in the building. Again.

Which meant that Gibbs was stuck in a building with a half naked Anthony DiNozzo, with no escape in sight.

Again.

The air conditioning had just been fixed the week before and Gibbs had barely made it through that, and really, only because they had had a case and it had been a difficult one. The case had involved a young blind girl and her mother having been kidnapped. It had ended without the child or her mother being physically hurt, but it had hurt just the same, with a surprise ending that left no party unscathed and a family betrayed by someone who should have been their protector. But this week, he didn’t have a case as a distraction.

Surreptitiously, he watched his de facto second in command, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr., sit at his desk, shirtless. Today he had even disgustedly shucked off his undershirt when it ended up soaked in sweat. His bare chest glistened with perspiration, and Gibbs found his eyes following a fat droplet down the long column of his neck, skirt along his collarbone for a little, before sliding down his torso, almost but not quite getting lost in the light smattering of chest hair, before it moved down to a red-brown nipple and hung there for what seemed like forever, before it dripped down into his lap. Gibbs was mesmerized by it, wishing it was his fingers and his tongue traversing Tony’s body that way.

Today, in the relentless heat, Gibbs didn’t have the strength to snap at him to put his clothes on like he did the previous week. Today Gibbs just wanted to feast his eyes on Tony – with his sweat-soaked brown hair making him think dirty thoughts, and his sleek, toned muscles rippling under all that wide expanse of honey-gold skin. He wasn’t a gym rat – he wasn’t crazy buff like some of the other agents on the floor who had also taken their shirts off. But he was solidly built, and well-muscled. Fit, without looking like he worked out with a personal trainer, which obviously he had no time for, given how hard Gibbs worked his team. And when he flipped a page in the case file he was scrutinizing, the play of muscles in his chest fascinated Gibbs and he found himself hard pressed to look away.

Tony DiNozzo could tempt a saint. With his lanky height, easy, graceful movements, flashing green eyes, gorgeously classic facial bone structure, full, pouty, eminently kissable lips, and those fucking dimples in his cheeks, he certainly tempted Gibbs and Gibbs was no saint. Even worse was that underneath that attractive exterior, if you took the trouble to look beyond the façade of the playful overgrown frat boy, was the mind of sharp, brilliant investigator, and what were the hints of a shy, sensitive soul that Tony protected at all costs. The tiny glimpses that Tony had accidentally showed him over the almost four years that they’d been working together were unbelievable and Gibbs knew it would be addictive, so he tried very hard not to think about what else Tony hid from the world.

And then Tony was tossing crumpled up paper balls at McGee and Kate Todd, relieving the tension and distracting Gibbs from his thoughts. McGee was stripped to his undershirt, looking like a chubby cheeked adolescent, all baby fat and innocence, compared to the sleek lines of the dangerously attractive DiNozzo. McGee was frowning and pouting, trying to whine his way into making Tony stop, before Kate began tossing the paper balls that Tony had thrown at her at McGee instead to stop his whining.

And before long, both Kate and Tony were tossing paper balls at McGee, mercilessly teasing him before Gibbs walked by, slapping the back of Tony’s head – getting his fingers slick with the sweat from Tony’s hair – growling at them to stop and trying not to notice the guilty but pleased expression on Tony’s face at earning the headslap.

McGee looked relieved that he was being left alone, but a glare from Gibbs made him swallow any comments he might have wanted to make. Meanwhile, Tony had resumed his perusal of the cold case file in his hand, his expression angelic, as if he had not been the instigator of the crumpled paper ball form of hazing of their most junior agent. Gibbs barely suppressed the eye roll and snort of amusement that threatened to escape.

Kate was staring at Gibbs in open amazement at the ubiquitous coffee cup in his hand. When the air conditioning had gone out the previous week, she had asked how it was he could drink hot coffee, and he’d insisted that it kept him cool. She might be staring at him in open amazement today, but she was refraining from making any comments.

Gibbs sat at his desk and opened his own folder of cold cases. The team worked quietly until Tony frowned, put the papers down on his desk, a vague and dreamy expression on his face as he stared into space. Gibbs loved that look. It meant that Tony was close to coming up with a lead, or even outright solving a case. It was important to let things play out and he was pleased to see that neither McGee nor Kate were paying any attention to their Senior Field Agent. But of course, they rarely did unless Tony was chattering on or teasing them. Only Gibbs watched Tony like a hawk, regardless of what was going on. Only Gibbs kept getting distracted by droplets of sweat rolling down that bared torso, or the one sliding down his temple and his cheek, down to his jawline, then slowly moving down that impossibly long column of his neck, lingering in the hollow at the base of his throat – Gibbs tore his eyes away from the younger man and returned them to the cold case file, admonishing himself to focus on the case instead of his attractive young agent.

Not ten minutes later, he noticed Tony scrabbling around on his desk, pulling papers out from the folder, spreading them out, scribbling in his policeman’s notebook, and every so often getting that dreamy look, and impatiently swiping sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Got something, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

Tony’s head snapped up, his eyes bright with discovery and excitement. “Maybe, Boss,” he shrugged. “Let me ask Abby to confirm something. Then I think maybe we can go pick up a suspect.”

“Get on with it then.”

“On it, Boss.” Tony gathered up his papers and swept them back in the folder and left, ignoring Kate’s directives to put his shirt back on before going anywhere.

Gibbs glared at her when she began muttering under her breath about indecent exposure, even though she herself was down to a camisole that was so wet it stuck to her, and a lightweight skirt that terminated well north of her knees. Realizing what she was saying, she flushed and quieted, refusing to meet Gibbs’ eyes at his tacit accusation of hypocrisy.

Ten minutes later, DiNozzo returned, sliding back into his chair and settling in, opening the folder and spreading the papers out again. But to Gibbs’ trained eye, he looked different somehow. He watched him surreptitiously, trying to figure it out. Still bare-chested. Still green eyed. Still completely engrossed in the cold case. And as Gibbs watched, his tanned skin began glowing and dewing with perspiration.

That was it.

Tony had returned looking much dryer and cooled down than when he left. When he’d left his desk, sweat was dripping into his eyes from his forehead. And now, his forehead was only just starting to bead with sweat again.

Gibbs must have made a noise because Tony looked up, gave him a grin, and nodded. “Abby’s on it. She’ll call when she has something for us.”

Gibbs stood, shaking his empty coffee cup and tossing it into his trash bin without even looking. “With me, DiNozzo,” he barked.

Tony began scrabbling for his shirt and his badge and gun but Gibbs shook his head slightly. They wouldn’t be leaving the Navy Yard so Tony didn’t need his credentials or weapon. He slammed his drawer shut, leaving both items in it, and rehung his shirt on the wall of his cubicle before trotting obediently after Gibbs, and they ended up in the darkened elevator after Gibbs flicked the emergency off switch.

Tony stood, staring at Gibbs, eyes wide with surprise and perhaps a little hesitation. “Boss?” he asked carefully.

“Where did you go?” Gibbs demanded.

“What?” Tony looked genuinely confused. But Gibbs knew him and knew better than to take anything the man said at face value.

“DiNozzo,” he said threateningly. “You went to see Abby, and when you came back you weren’t sweating like a pig like the rest of us. What happened?”

Tony’s face brightened. “Oh, that!” he exclaimed, his relief apparent in his expression, which made Gibbs wonder what it was that Tony was _really_ hiding from him. The younger man pursed his lips and flashed those goddamned dimples of his, looking at him with one eyebrow raised, contemplating his answer. Gibbs could see the impulse to lie flash through the younger man’s face.

“Whatever it is, you better not lie to me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs told him.

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping, and Gibbs saw that the urge to lie had disappeared and hopefully he was ready to tell him the truth.

“Well?” he barked when Tony hesitated.

Another sigh. “Well, Boss, I went to see Abby like I told you, but she wasn’t in her lab. So I went to Autopsy to see if she was maybe talking to Ducky or hanging out in one of the unoccupied drawers since the refrigeration units down there are double, triple backed up with generators, given that the dead don’t tend to smell too nice in the heat, not to mention the deterioration might compromise evidence and…”

“Today, DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted the babble.

With a sigh, Tony swiped the sweat dripping down his forehead into his eyes with the back of his hand. The elevator car was sweltering and close.

“Right,” he nodded. “Well, turns out Abby wasn’t in Autopsy. Ducky had gone out for some cool air, and Palmer was there. And well, he said he had a hidey hole and had set it up so it would have some air circulation, if not real air conditioning. And he’d sent Abby there because she said she was melting, and her makeup was melting and her hair was wilting, and she was close to asking the Autopsy Gremlin to just shut her in one of Ducky’s visitor’s drawers to put her out of her misery. And then I went to the hidey hole, too,” he grinned, dimpling at Gibbs again. “And it’s a good one. Cooled me down, plus I told Abby what I needed and she went back to her lab to figure it out and I came back a lot less sweaty than when I went down.”

Gibbs stared at him unblinkingly for a long moment.

“I-I’m sorry, Boss,” Tony’s eyes widened and he nodded. “That was irresponsible of me. I shouldn’t have taken so long, should’ve just told Abby what I needed after Palmer helped me find her, and then just come right back. It won’t happen again.”

“Is it a security breach?” Gibbs asked.

“W-what?” again Tony looked confused. “Is what a security breach?”

“Is the hidey hole a security breach?”

“Huh?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and growled. “Did Palmer find a window that opens when it’s not supposed to? Or find some other way of keeping air circulating that would have compromised the security of the building?”

“No!” Tony’s denial was immediate and firm. “No security breach. Jimmy did something very clever, and… well… Why don’t you come with me and I’ll just show it to you. No amount of explaining really helps. And Palmer should have started working on the next body with Ducky by now so we should have it all to ourselves,” the green eyes dipped to glance at his watch.

Gibbs nodded curtly and reactivated the elevator while Tony pressed the button for the top floor. The doors slid open onto the floor that housed MTAC and the Director’s office, and Tony headed towards Morrow’s office before ducking very quickly in through a hidden door, well concealed along the orange wall. He closed the door behind Gibbs before grinning at him.

“I give you, Jimmy’s hidey hole!” he announced. They were in a tiny room, long and skinny, it should have been a janitor’s closet, probably, but its shelves were bare. Palmer (presumably) had placed several box fans, one on every shelf and on the floor next to them. A floor to ceiling window covered one end of the room, allowing bright light in and Gibbs checked it to ensure that it hadn’t been tampered with. Tony flicked on a switch and the fans turned on and immediately Gibbs sighed – the blast of air was surprisingly cold.

Tony pointed out the ice packs strategically positioned by each fan and the large air vents on the floor by the window, following with some gobbledygook about the vents and how Palmer had engineered this whole room to keep cool with a minimum amount of ice. “It’s perfect,” Tony finished, green eyes huge with satisfaction before he closed his eyes and stood in front of the fans, turning himself to get cool air on his sweaty back, practically moaning with relief as his overheated body began cooling down.

Gibbs’ dick immediately took notice at the sound of pleasure and Gibbs growled, trying to quell his erection.

“Boss?” Tony opened his eyes, immediately looking guilty. “You’re right, time to go. No rest for the… umm Boss?” he halted his chatter at the expression on Gibbs’ face. “You OK, Boss? Have you gone too long without caffeine?”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled, and the concern that Tony had on his face made him even harder despite his best efforts to stop thinking with his little head.

Tony stared at him for a moment and Gibbs saw the moment that he realized that Gibbs’ pupils were dilated and that he was staring at him hungrily.

“Boss…?” his voice was part question, part concern, part plea and part caress. Gibbs shuddered, seeing Tony’s green eyes change, pupils blowing wide, his nostrils flaring slightly as he began breathing faster.

“C’mere,” Gibbs said, keeping his eyes on the younger man.

Unable to look away, Tony shuffled closer, lacking his usual easy grace. Gibbs looked down and saw that Tony’s dress pants were tented and he was hard. He smiled predatorily, hooked a finger on a belt loop and pulled him closer. Tony’s eyes flickered down to Gibbs’ hand on his pants and then to Gibbs crotch, and he whimpered at the sight of the evidence of Gibbs’ hard on.

“D’you want this?” Gibbs asked, his voice low and seductive, running a thumb along Tony’s hard shaft, watching as the younger man closed his eyes, an expression of pure pleasure on his face, and a strangled moan escaping his lips, the sound making him even harder. Gibbs could feel his own boxers getting damp from his impossibly hard and already leaking cock. He kept his thumb moving lightly up and down Tony’s shaft, feeling it lengthen and harden, throbbing and pulsing against his thumb.

“P-please…” Tony moaned, his hips twitching along with Gibbs’ thumb.

“Is that a yes or a no? I need an answer,” Gibbs moved closer, keeping his thumb moving against Tony’s hard cock.

Tony swallowed and nodded.

“Sure?”

The green eyed man nodded again.

“Cat got your tongue?” Gibbs moved closer, putting his other hand around Tony’s back, palm open, fingers splayed on the small of his back, reveling in finally touching that honey-gold skin.

Tony nodded again, swallowing hard, whimpering when Gibbs’ thumb stopped its movement and he unhooked his finger from the belt loop. Still staring into each other’s eyes, Gibbs unbuckled Tony’s belt, unbuttoned his pants and drew the zipper down. Tony’s hard dick sprang free, and he began panting. His pants slipped down to the floor in a heap. No underwear. Not unexpected, but certainly unbelievably hot. Gibbs looked away from Tony’s eyes, taking in his dick instead, staring at it. Tony was long, straight, and his cockhead was wide, red, and already leaking fat droplets of pre-cum. Gibbs thought it was the prettiest dick he’d ever seen and must have said it out loud because Tony moaned, and his cock throbbed, leaking copiously.

He leaned in and kissed those pouty lips, and Tony immediately opened his mouth, welcoming Gibbs’ tongue. They kissed deeply, exploring each other’s mouths, and when Gibbs finally fisted Tony’s cock, the younger man moaned into his mouth, one hand in Gibbs’ silver hair, the other holding tight to Gibbs’ arm as he stroked the younger man.

Gibbs kissed and nibbled down Tony’s jawline, licking down to his ear before he explored the surprisingly delicate shell of his ear. At the same time, he carefully walked him backwards until the younger man’s back was right up against the window, his sweaty skin squeaking on the glass pane. His hand expertly stroked Tony, twisting his cockhead, and using his thumb to spread the moisture leaking from his head all around, lubricating his dick.

Tony’s head fell back against the glass with a loud thunk as he began pumping into Gibbs’ fist.

“Fuck,” he gasped, and Gibbs pulled away from where he was nibbling on Tony’s neck and stared at the younger man. He was almost naked – he still had his shoes and socks on – and plastered against the window, hands out at his sides, palms flat against the glass, head thrown back, eyes closed, veins popping in his forehead and his neck as he breathed hard, blowing through gritted teeth. Tony’s cock hardened even more in Gibbs’ hand and he looked down, seeing Tony’s balls draw up, and the younger man seemed to be raising himself on his toes.

“Are you gonna come even without my cock in your ass?” Gibbs whispered into his ear, smiling as Tony groaned. His cock pulsed and throbbed at the words, and his hands scrabbled at the glass, not finding purchase. Gibbs tightened his grip on the hard cock in his hand and Tony bit his lips, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape.

“You’re holding back,” Gibbs observed, slowing his hand down, rubbing the ridge of Tony’s cockhead with his calloused thumb.

Tony opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Gibbs.

“I want to hear you,” Gibbs told him, fingering the leaking slit in Tony’s cockhead, making him gasp. “Yeah. Like that. Let me hear you.”

“Gibbs,” Tony moaned when his boss spat in his hand and began jacking him off again. And this time, he let himself go, moaning, whimpering, gasping, and cursing softly as his release approached.

“That’s it,” Gibbs said encouragingly, watching as Tony threw his head back again, his face red with his impending orgasm, veins standing out in his neck. He tweaked one of Tony’s nipples with his other hand, making the younger man shudder and moan.

“Fuck… _Gibbs_ ,” Tony moaned, and Gibbs felt Tony’s cock swell impossibly in his hand as he kept stroking the hard shaft and Tony’s hips kept thrusting into his hand. He thunked his head against the glass hard as his hips stuttered and he exploded in Gibbs’ hand, crying out as he shot ropes of come halfway across the little room.

Gibbs milked his cock until he was completely done, and then he leaned in and kissed the panting man hard, smiling as Tony responded, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the marine with an agonized moan, even as his body kept shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Gibbs pulled away and when Tony’s dazed green eyes finally met his, he raised his hand to his mouth, still shiny with Tony’s come, and began licking his fingers clean. Tony moaned obscenely at the sight.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Tony,” Gibbs told him, kissing Tony’s kiss-swollen lips again.

Tony pulled him closer and devoured his mouth, one hand fisted in his hair and the other beginning to explore Gibbs’ body. One leg was curled around Gibbs’ hip, helping him grind the older man’s still-hard cock against his own, which was slowly hardening again.

Tony unbuttoned Gibbs’ shirt and Gibbs pulled it and his undershirt off while Tony’s hand reached down into his pants, not even bothering to undo his belt or the pants, palming his erection. Gibbs moaned into Tony’s mouth when Tony’s long fingers curled around his cock.

Gibbs undid his belt buckle and pants and Tony pushed them down enough to free Gibbs’ dick. He smiled when he saw the damp spot on his boxers, and the moisture beading the cockhead. Gibbs pulled away from Tony’s lips and watched as Tony’s dick hardened again. He raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

Tony shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “You’re hot. What can I say,” he admitted and his cock bobbed in agreement with his words.

“Wanna fuck you,” Gibbs told him.

Tony slipped out of Gibbs’ grasp and walked to his clothes, bending over and pulling a small tube out of one of his pockets. He repositioned himself against the window and pulled Gibbs in for another deep kiss before he slipped the tube into Gibbs’ hand and turned to face the window, bending forward, bracing himself against it with his arms and opening his legs wide, offering Gibbs his delectable ass.

“Fuck,” Gibbs muttered, looking down to see that Tony had given him a tube of lube. He slicked his fingers and began working Tony’s hole, slipping a finger in and out of the tight ring, slowly loosening it, his own dick so hard it was slapping wetly up against his belly when Tony began pushing himself into Gibbs’ finger, the sounds coming from his throat the most obscene noises Gibbs had ever heard. He slipped a second finger in, and then a third, stretching the tight hole, before he curled his fingers and rubbed the bundle of nerves, making Tony squeeze his fingers tight and whimper. Tony’s whine, objecting to Gibbs’ withdrawal of his fingers made the older man’s cock dribble pre-come. He lubed up his dick and rubbed his cockhead against Tony’s prepared hole.

“Please,” Tony begged, pushing his ass out.

Gibbs held his dick and Tony’s hip and pushed his blunt cockhead in, and they both groaned. Gibbs rocked slowly, in and out in short, shallow thrusts, until Tony relaxed against him and he slid all the way in, balls crushed against Tony’s hard ass.

“Fuck,” he moaned as the younger man _rippled_ around his dick, his hot, tight heat hugging him snugly.

“Move,” Tony gasped, rocking back into him. “Need you to move.”

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself back in, Tony pushing back to meet his thrust. And they were lost. Gibbs began thrusting, deep and hard, pushing Tony up against the window, kissing and biting the back of Tony’s neck, so close to the site of countless head slaps.

Tony’s face was pushed against the window, and he looked down, idly noting that his dick was leaking pre-cum all over the glass, and that he could actually see people outside, who, if they bothered to look up, would see him splayed against the window getting fucked right out of his mind. And that was what Gibbs was doing, his big dick thrusting in and out of his hole. Gibbs shifted and adjusted his angle and suddenly Tony stopped looking out the window, stopped thinking about anything but the cock in his ass. He was practically screaming in pleasure, as Gibbs’ cock rubbed against his prostate with every thrust.

Gibbs was spurred on by Tony’s reactions, and continued to pound into his second, grunting with each deep stroke.

“Gonna make you see stars when you come,” he grated into Tony’s ear, as he nibbled the spot below Tony’s ear that made him gasp and writhe. “Gonna fuck you so hard that you come without me touching your cock.”

“ _Unnnngh_ ,” Tony tried to respond, but Gibbs’ voice whispering obscene things in his ear took away the last remnants of his ability to think or speak, allowing him only to moan.

“You feel so goddamned good,” Gibbs went on. “So tight. So hot. So fucking gorgeous. Wanna fuck you till you can’t take it anymore. Wanna make you beg.”

“Please,” Tony whined. Although it sounded more like “Guh” to Gibbs.

“You like that, don’t you?” Gibbs hissed in his ear. “You want to beg. You want me to make you beg. You want to come just on my cock, don’t you? Want me to fuck you hard and make me cum inside you. Want me to fill you up with my spunk.”

And Gibbs continued to thrust in and out of Tony’s body, continuing to whisper filthy things in the younger man’s ear, ignoring his own orgasm that threatened to overtake him. His breath stuttered and he began thrusting deep in Tony’s body, his dick constantly rubbing against his sweet spot and Tony began begging.

“More,” he moaned. “Please,” and “harder,” and “make me come,” he begged.

Gibbs fucked him hard until Tony stiffened, clenching around him, screaming as Gibbs’ thrusts kept stimulating him and he couldn’t help but come, stars exploding behind his eyes, vision going white, stomach muscles contracting, his balls emptying, and his cock painting thick, hot, creamy layers onto the window. As Gibbs continued to thrust into him, he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to come, spurting semen with every thrust of Gibbs’ cock in his passage, that big cockhead rubbing against his prostate, emptying every bit of come out of him, until Gibbs cried out and found his own release, pulsing deep in Tony’s body, filling his ass with his hot seed in long, hard spurts.

Tony’s knees buckled and they slid down to the floor in a squeak of sweaty flesh on window pane, Tony barely having the presence of mind to angle them away from his semen, dripping down the window. But it was long minutes before Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s neck, kissing him gently, and was able to pull out of the inert body.

“You OK?” he asked huskily, filled with pride at the blissed out expression on Tony’s face.

The younger man hummed and nodded, eyes still closed, a small smile tugging at his lips. Gibbs kissed him, his tongue lazily dueling with Tony’s as the younger man caught his breath. His eyes fluttered open, and Gibbs kissed his eyelids, eyelids with those impossibly long, dark eyelashes, reveling in the taste of the young man on his tongue. Tony’s green eyes were on him and the young man smiled, a wide, open smile that took Gibbs’ breath away.

“I did see stars when I came that time,” Tony confessed.

Gibbs groaned and kissed him hard. “You’re going to be the death of me, Tony.”

“I was kind of loud, too. Would hate to give away Jimmy’s hidey hole.”

“Yeah, we might’ve made enough noise to be heard all the way in MTAC,” Gibbs told him.

Tony shrugged, too sated to care too much. They kissed lazily for a few more minutes, before Tony’s phone rang somewhere in his pants. Tony crawled over to his clothes, pulled out his phone and answered with a husky “DiNozzo,” that somehow went all the way to Gibbs’ cock, making it twitch in response. Tony listened for a moment, nodding and making appropriate noises. Finally he wrapped up the call. “Nice job, Abs. I’ll tell the Bossman. Thanks.”

He closed his phone and crawled back, leaning into Gibbs’ chest again. “For that cold case I was looking into, Abby confirmed that the DNA found on the Petty Officer Harrison does match his, a familial match. Most probably a sibling.”

“His half brother?” Gibbs asked, his mind going to the case.

“He’s the only sibling the man had,” Tony shrugged.

Gibbs stood and pulled Tony up, pulling him close and kissing him hard. He swiped the younger man clean haphazardly with his undershirt and handed it to him as he picked his shirt up and shrugged it on.

“Clean this up, then go shower. I’ll send McGee and Kate to pick up James Harrison and you and I can interrogate him,” he told the man.

“On it.”

Tony pulled his pants on and began wiping his cum off the floor with Gibbs’ undershirt as Gibbs made his way to the door. “On second thought,” Gibbs said, turning back, “leave your cum on the window. I want to see it there the rest of the day every time I go out for coffee.”

Tony moaned, his cock hardening again in his pants at Gibbs’ words, and he felt Gibbs’ cum start dribbling down his leg from his tightening asshole.

Gibbs grinned at him. “Come to the house after work?” he asked gently.

Tony nodded, and Gibbs chuckled seeing Tony blush from his chest, up his neck, his face and his ears turning an adorably bright red. He walked away, barely refraining from whistling, making plans for the evening. Cowboy steaks. Beer. Then he was planning to strip Tony naked and touch and taste him all over until the man begged him to fuck him again.

Air conditioning was so overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, many happy returns to hazel_rah! Sorry I've been offline lately, hon.
> 
> The song I listened to was mainly [Sweet Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHRyMcH6WMM) by Marilyn Manson. (Click on the link to listen)


End file.
